The present invention is directed to a shelving system for closets and to improve shelving brackets for the shelving system. Closets are used for storing a wide range of items, many of which require different means of support. Supporting means for closets include shelves and bars all of which require suitable brackets. Prior art support brackets are generally quite limited for specific supporting functions.
Shelves and bars are typically supported by bracket at the opposite side walls of the closet. This type of support is inadequate for long closets and moderate size closets since the weight of clothes and other items cause the shelves and bars to sag in the middle. This problem is solved by the shelving support assembly shown in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,908. None of the prior art shelf brackets have means for supporting and/or attaching a cylindrical rod or beam for hanging clothes as is required in a clothes closet. Also, in a walk-in closet where it is desirable to have shelving run continuous along two adjacent walls, there is not, at present, simple means of constructing this effectively. It is desirable with closet organizer type assemblies to have a shelf extend only partially across the rear wall. There is at present no simple means to construct and support shelving that is not the full length of the closet when using just a shelf bracket pair such as that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,908.
Also, shelf brackets have right and left hand orientations. This requires that both types of brackets be kept in stock. Since the cost of the brackets tends to be greater, it adds a dimension of complexity in manufacturing, handling, and distribution of the product. One such type of shelf bracket combination is shown, for example, in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,908. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art shelving support systems for closets have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a bracket for supporting the ends of a shelf which can be used at either side of the closet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bracket means in combination with shelving for supporting a cylindrical rod or beam for clothes hanging.
A further object of the invention is to provide bracket combinations for building continuous shelving along adjacent walls, and terminating and supporting a shelf at any point in the horizontal direction, along a wall.
A still further object of the invention is to provide plurality of cooperating bracket components which form a simple and inexpensive solution for constructing all types of residential shelving. This includes the most complex of requirements as in a walk-in closet with continuous shelving along adjacent walls, shelving at various elevated heights, and shelving that terminates at any point on the rear and or side walls.